The present disclosure is directed to children's motion-responsive toys, and more specifically to children's toys including a user-movable portion containing a magnetic-field source and a base unit responsive to movement of the magnetic-field source. Disclosures of games or toys that incorporate a magnet or a magnetic field are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,412, 3,798,833, 3,965,613, 4,248,422, 4,333,258, 4,601,668, 5,007,877, 5,811,896 and 6,325,690, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0050461, and French Patent No. 2,751,886. The disclosures of each of these references are incorporated herein by reference.